A thousand years Two Shot
by Shoukapik
Summary: Et si une chanson pouvait tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

Le titre n'est peut-être pas très approprié mais j'adore cette chanson

/rtOvBOTyX00 Pour mieux apprécier l'os vous pouvez le lire avec la musique ou pas d'ailleur

* * *

Un jour tu m'as demandé comment on savait que l'on était amoureux, et je t'ai répondue au tac-o-tac et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais que toute les chansons prenaient alors tout leur sens. Je t'ai dis cela mais comment en être sure alors que je n'aie jamais été amoureuse, j'en convient j'ai eu des relations plus ou moins durable avec un grand nombre d'homme, mais je n'ai ressentie qu'une très forte attirance, ou dans les meilleur des cas une grande affection pour eux mais rien de plus.

Je me retrouve 2 ans plus tard dans mon salon un verre de vin à la main pelotonnée dans mon canapé, un plaid me couvrant les jambes, et avec la radio en fond sonore. La chanson A thousand years de Christina Perri passe alors à la radio.

Je commence à me repasser ces dernières années mais surtout de toi de ton visage tes gestes envers moi de toutes ces petites choses qui me font craquer chez toi

**Heart beats fast**

_Mon cœur bat vite_  
**Colors and promises**

_Des couleurs et des promesses_  
**How to be brave**

_Comment être brave_  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

_Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber_  
**But watching you stand alone**

_Mais en te regardant debout et seul_  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

_Tout mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte_  
**One step closer**

_Un pas plus près_

Je me souviens de mon premier sourire prémisse à une longue liste de ceux-ci c'était un sourire presque imperceptible mais toi tu l'a vu et à partir de ce jour tu as tout fait pour le revoir le plus souvent possible. Je pense à notre mot _Always _une promesse NOTRE promesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que ce mot sort de tes lèvres les miennes s'étirent en un magnifique sourire, pour les personnes autres que nous ce ne serais qu'un simple mot mais pour nous c'est comme un « je serais toujours la pour toi ».

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

_Je meurs un peu plus chaque jour en t'attendant_  
**Darling don't be afraid **

_Darling (pas trouvée de trad) ne sois pas efffrayée_

**I have loved you**

_Je t'ai aimé _  
**For a thousand years**

_Depuis un millier d'années_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_Et je t'aimerais pour un millier de plus_

Je sais que tu sera toujours là pour moi j'ai beau le nier mais ta présence m'est bénéfique, tu m'as rendue meilleure et j'espère que ma présence à eue le même effet sur toi. J'ai peur de l'avouer mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas si je survivrai si tu me quittes. Depuis ce jour à l'hôpital mon cœur se meurt de mon mensonge mais je suis dans cette spirale infernale et ne sais pas comment en sortir.

C'est décidé il faut que je te vois que je t'avoue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur je sais que c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais car si je ne vais pas te voir ma volonté me quittera et jamais tu ne le saura.

Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence mais la même musique tourne dans le taxi

**Time stands still**

_Le temps s'arrête_  
**Beauty in all she is**

_Belle dans tout ce qu'elle est_  
**I will be brave**

_Je serais brave_  
**I will not let anything take away**

_Je ne laisserai me séparer_  
**What's standing in front of me**

_De toi qui te tiens en face de moi_  
**Every breath**

_Chaque respiration_  
**Every hour has come to this**

_Chaque heures nous ont menées là_  
**One step closer**

_Un pas plus près _

Quand on se regarde j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, que tout ce qui n'est pas nous n'existe plus, mais je détourne toujours le regard je pense que c'est la peur qui me guide, oui cette peur qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je suis trop proche de toi car je sais que si je continue à me plonger dans ton regard je ne pourrais m'arrêter et c'est la que ça posera un problème. Depuis que tu es arrivé je me sens plus belle comme si je redevenais moi, pendant longtemps je me suis perdue et il n'a fallut qu'un seul de tes regards pour me ramener à la vie.

Je suis maintenant devant chez toi seulement quelques étages me séparent de toi dans le taxi j'ai finalement décidé de télécharger cette fameuse chanson. 3 étages et je serais devant toi je décide de remettre cette chanson.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

_Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais_  
**Time has brought your heart to me**

_Le temps m'a apporter ton cœur_  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**

_Je t'ai aimé depuis des milliers d'années_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Et je t'aimerai pour un millier encore

Je crois que je t'attendais depuis longtemps tu m'as apporter ton cœur sur un plateau et j'ai essayer d'en prendre le plus soin possible. Tes cafés étaient une preuve d'amour à ta manière tes sourires des appels à mon âme pour y voir si les sentiments étaient partagés. Je ne crois pas que les âmes sœurs existent mais nous sommes complémentaires fusionnels. Si un jour on m'avait dis qu'un jour je tomberais amoureuse de toi j'aurais ris au nez de cette personne mais elle avait raison je veux des bébés avec lui même si l'avouer me fait bizarre

Maintenant devant ta porte j'hésite mais pour une fois j'écoute mon cœur et non ma raison je ne suis plus qu'à quelques secondes de mon futur et j'espère que tu y occupera une grande importance.

FIN

* * *

Alors avis! bon je vais me cacher en fonction des reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Madoka **pour l'idée de mon deuxième one shot.  
Celui ci n'est pas accompagné de musique contrairement au premier.  
Il risque d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographe désolé. Enjoy the story (or not)

* * *

4 ans que je la connais, 4 ans que grâce à elle j'ai grandis, que je ne suis plus le coureur de jupon invétéré, 4 ans que je suis heureux mais à la fois triste. Heureux car chaque jour, elle m'offre une possibilité de rentrer dans son monde alors qu'elle l'ouvre à personne je suis le seul à en avoir la clef si je compte son père.

Elle m'a redonnée goût à l'écriture, je n'étais qu'un écrivain raté, je venais de tuer mon héros, et elle est arrivée si mystérieuse mais aussi si magnifique sa beauté froide m'a tout de suite attiré, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces groupies. Ces femmes inintéressantes qui n'en voulais qu'à mon argent, elle m'a résisté je voulais apprendre à la connaître plus en détail tout savoir d'elle.

J'ai du faire appel à mon ami Bob le maire pour que je puisse la suivre, elle m'a même donnée l'idée pour mon prochain personnage, Nikki Heat, j'ai beau clamer sur tout les toits que Nikki et elle sont deux personnes distincte, de même que Jameson et moi sommes deux entités différentes mais à qui je veux le faire croire ?

Elle le sais très bien que c'est faux tout comme moi en fait je pense que tout le monde le sais.

Je me demande parfois comment faire pour faire abstraction de mes sentiments quand je le côtoie chaque jours 10 heures minimum, quand la seule chose à laquelle je pense tout le temps, à part ma fille c'est elle, elle hante mes journée mes nuits mes pensées.

Je l'aime et ça c'est indéniable, dire qu'il à fallut qu'elle passe au porte de la mort pour que je lui avoue me fais le plus mal. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient de rien ou plus exactement le prétend car je sais qu'elle me ment, mais je ne dis rien espérant qu'elle me l'avouera tôt ou tard, je voudrais que ce soit le plus tôt possible

Mais comme elle me l'a dit sur dans ce parc, lorsque je l'ai revue après ces 3 long mois d'absence elle a dans son fort intérieur quelque chose qui a changé depuis la décès de sa mère qu'une sorte de mur c'était érigé autour de son cœur pour la protégée et ne plus souffrir autant qu'à la perte de sa mère et qu'elle ne serait pas le genre de personne qu'elle souhaiterait être ni avoir le genre de relation qu'elle voudrait tant que ce mur ne serait pas détruit et qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas terminée avec tout ça il ne s'effondrerait pas.

Mais quand elle à dis tout ça de quoi parlait-elle exactement ?

Je voulais que ce discours me sois personnellement destiné je l'espérais de tout cœur, je voulais être celui qui lui ferais redécouvrir le monde selon ma vision, je ne dis pas que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour citer Pangloss, maître de Candide, mais il y a de la beauté dans ce monde, là où on sait chercher ça peut-être au détour d'une rue, ou tout simplement dans les yeux de l'être aimé.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que j'entendis trois faible coups à ma porte, je sais que c'est elle c'est notre signal quand ont va chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Mon corps de sont propre chef se dirigea vers la porte comme si nous étions des aimants et que contre notre volonté nos corps se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre. Ironique quand l'ont pense qu'en 4 ans que je la connais nos contact physique ont été quasi inexistant les seules fois ou nous nous le sommes sur le point de mourir dans cette chambre froide, avec la bombe, même lors de notre épisode avec ce tigre fou. Je lui ouvris donc la porte un petit rictus peint sur le visage.

Même si je savais que c'était elle devant la porte je devait jouer la carte de la surprise

- Beckett que faite vous ici à une heure pareille ? Fis-je sur un ton interrogatif

Ma collègue et accessoirement femme de ma vie me fixa dubitative puis regarda sa montre

- Ah... Désolée Castle je n'avais pas remarque qu'il était déjà 22 heures passée. Je vais rentrée chez moi.

-Nan répondis-je trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel et le regard interrogatif de la détective confirma mon intuition.

Restez cela ne me gène absolument pas. Et sur ce mots je m'écartais pour la laisser entrer. Je lui pris son manteau en tout gentleman que je suis

- Merci me répondit-elle la voix pleine de gratitude

Ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait je lui dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit

- Always... Je la vit sourire mais pour une fois elle ne tenta pas de le cacher c'était même tout le contraire l'espoir naquis dans mon cœur sans que je n'en connaisse réellement la raison.

- Je te sert quelque chose. A la vue de ses yeux qui sortaient de ses orbite je me rendis compte que je venais de la tutoyée ça m'était venu tout naturellement. Hum... désolé je vous

- Castle

- Je suis sincèrement désolé...je tu.. c'est venu tout seul pas fait exprès lui répliquais-je avec un moue d'enfant pris en faute

- Castle il n'y a pas mort d'homme

- Pas pour l'instant

- Ce n'est pas grave ont se connais depuis 4 ans déjà et tu tutoie bien Espo et Ryan donc ce n'est pas grave et oui je veux bien un verre de vin répliqua-elle son tutoiement me surpris mais j'en fus tout de même ravi on avançait okay à vitesse de tortue mais on avançait et c'était le principal.

- Je te rapporte ça tout de suite lui assurai-je tout guilleret

- Castle

- Oui demandais-je

- Seulement en privé

- De quoi en privé... Ah oui pas de problème

- Je la vit étouffer un fou rire qui menaçait face à mon temps de compréhension et a la tête que j'ai du faire quand j'ai compris de quoi retournaient ses paroles

- Castle vous avez le même temps de compréhension qu'un enfant de 5 ans

Pour avancer sa théorie je décidais de lui tirer la langue l'effet fût immédiat et elle partie dans un fou rire.

- Beckett

- Oui

- Je me demandai que tu fais à la casa non pas que ça me déplaise mais nous n'avons pas d'affaire en cours donc ?

- Oui... euh... et bien il serait peut-être mieux je pense que nous ayons cette discussion une fois assis

Elle veut mettre fin à notre partenariat je savais que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard mais je ne pensais pas que ce sois si tôt je voyais notre « relation » j'insiste sur les guillemets avancer et voilà qu'elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

- Euh... oui bien sur je t'en prie en prie bredouillai-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça n'a pas à voir avec notre partenariat.

C'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensée et je trouvais ça plutôt plaisant mais aussi terriblement déstabilisant

J'arrivais donc au salon armé de deux verre de vin rouge, je lui en tendis un et m'assis à coté d'elle ni trop près ni trop long d'elle et à mon grand étonnement c'est elle qui se rapprocha de moi

Elle bu une gorgée de son breuvage et me fixa. Au bout de quelque minutes et n'y tenant plus je lui dis

- Que ce passe t'il ?

- Rien absolument rien

- Alors arrête de me fixer comme sa c'est flippant

- A tu vois ce que je vie au quotidien maintenant et je ne te fixe pas je te contemple. Oups... Oubli

- Alors comme ça vous me contemplez lieutenant lui dis-je et faisant sursauter mes sourcils

Rick il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

A ces quelques mots mes deux première réaction furent dans l'ordre de recracher la gorgée de vin que j'avais en bouche m'en mettant partout par la même occasion tant la surprise fût grande. _Mon prénom_ elle venait de m'appeler par mon prénom et la seconde de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Euh je vais changer de chemise je reviens fais comme chez toi. Alliant le geste à la parole je commençais à me déshabiller je le vis en train de me scruter.

- La vue te plait ? Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée mais elle ne se démonta pas

- Franchement, beaucoup mais je ne te pensait pas aussi musclé surtout pour un homme de ton âge argumenta-elle

- Et dis tout de suite que je suis vieux répondis-je en boudant

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dis mais toi, oh arrête de faire la tête et va te changer

- Oui oui comme je te disais fait comme chez toi

5 minutes plus tard en revenant je ne la vis pas dans le salon je parti dans ma bibliothèque mais elle n'y était pas non plus me résignant et pensant qu'elle avait profité du fait que je change de chemise pour ce faire la mal je retournais dans mon salon et la trouva sur le canapé.

- Comment... toi, là mais euh t'es pas une ninja ?

- Nan je suis flic tout simplement et je me suis cachée derrière ton plan de travail c'était drôle de te voir me cherchée je te manquais

- Vous ne savais pas à quel point. J'ai dis ça tout haut lui demandais-je incrédule

- Je crois bien répondit-elle rouge pivoine

- Bon tu voulais me dire quelque chose lui dis-je pour changer de sujet

-Oui c'est vrai tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plaît ? Je m'exécutais

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu vienne me voir à une heure pareille

- Comment dire j'étais chez moi j'écoutais la musique et j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses.

- De quoi a tu pris conscience ?

- D'abord que j'en avais marre de me cacher, marre d'être malheureuse alors que j'ai tout les clefs pour être heureuse je veux être honnête avec moi même et il fallait que je parle.

Ah est c'est moi que tu as décider de venir voir j'en suis flatté mais j'attends la suite

- Oui voilà je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un, je sais que lui aussi mais j'étais tellement effrayée. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas sincère, mais c'était tout le contraire c'est la seule personne qui me comprenne vraiment sans que j'ai à parler. Il m'aime vraiment et je pense que moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment en être certaine alors que je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse, je n'ai éprouvée que de l'affection pour mes petits amis mais avec lui c'est différent, il me fait pousser des ailes, quand il me regarde j'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde. Je sais sa fais conte de fée mais c'est ce que je vie depuis que je le connais, mais je lui cache depuis tellement longtemps mes sentiments. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'attende plus à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Me dit-elle en baissant la tête. Mon cœur fis des bonds à ces mots elle m'aime j'en suis certain _hoho mon coco la dame a dit il pas Richard Alexandre Rodger ou Richard Edgard Castle donc arrête de te faire des idées_ Ma conscience a raison elle a toujours raison saleté je vais te tuer. _Réfléchis si tu me tue tu te tue non mais toi t'es pas très futé. _J'arrêtais d'écouter ma conscience et le re concentrais sur ma muse.

J'avais une terrible envie de la prendre dans mes bras lui dire que tout irais bien, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle c'est le rôle de la personne dont elle me parle, Lui relevant la tête

- Kate tu va m'écouter attentivement ? Elle hocha la tête

- Tu me considère comme quoi ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- On est quoi tout les deux ?

- Bah c'est simple tu es mon partenaire mon coéquipier mon ami non mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ?

- D'accord fis-je blessé mais essayant de ne rien laisser paraître

C'est pour la réponse que je vais te donner et te donner mon point de vue. Bon déjà je suis heureux pour toi, tu mérite d'être heureuse plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Si un homme ne t'attends pas c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Ce n'est pas une impression tu es la huitième merveille du monde mais ce n'est que l'avis de ton meilleur amis dis-je

- Merci

- De quoi

- D'être toi

- Always elle me sourit son sourire me fit littéralement fondre

- Maintenant tu va faire une dernière chose pour moi

- Laquelle ?

- Appelle le et dis lui tes sentiments

- D'accord. elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro j'en déduis qu'elle ne l'avait pas dans ces contact mais que ce devait être une personne assez importante pour qu'elle connaisse son numéro par cœur. Mon portable se mit à sonner numéro inconnu je m'excusais au près de Beckett et parti dans la cuisine.

- Castle

- C'est moi et j'étais en grande discussion avec mon meilleur ami et j'ai suivi son conseil je t'appelle pour te dire quelque chose d'important je t'aime. Et elle raccrocha. Elle m'aime, _elle m'aime. _Il me fallut 5 bonnes secondes pour que ces mots arrivent jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Comme dans les film je me retournais au ralenti avec un sourire niais peint sur le visage mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas sourire elle m'aime. Je m'avançais vers elle en ayant l'impression d'avancer au ralenti elle aussi souriait mais elle c'était de toutes ces dents. Je plongeas dans son regard. Un jour on m'a dis que les yeux d'une femmes étaient le reflet de ses sentiments et le sourire d'un homme le reflet des siens, je crois que ce soir cette théorie est avérée car dans ces yeux je vois tout l'amour qu'elle me porte et elle dois voir la même chose à travers mon sourire.

Cette soirée qui n'avait pas très bien commencée vient de devenir la plus belle de ma vie car je sais maintenant que mes sentiments sont réciproques.

* * *

_Postez de reviews c'est mon anniversaire donc soyez gentils. Nan je rigole c'est pas mon anniv, mais les reviews constructives me permettent de progresser pour votre plus grand plaisir_


End file.
